Reflections of the Dark Sun and the Blood Moon
by Moonpuzzle
Summary: He woke up to darkness. The other woke up to light. The end resulting with a permanent connection with each other. Living within a village of hate. Striving to find their existence. Where will their paths lead them? Yaoi.


**Reflections of the Dark Sun and the Blood Moon**

He woke up to darkness. The other woke up to light. The end resulting with a permanent connection with each other. Living within a village of hate. Striving to find their existence. Where will their paths lead them? Yaoi. OOCness. NaruxAll

**Chapter 1 Warnings…  
WARNING #1****: Extreme Abuse, Blood, Gore,…and…Tentacles *blush*  
WARNING #2: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. He is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Boo *pout***

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Into the Abyss**

Ding~

A clear sound of the note 'A' humming in the dark.  
Vibrant, Soothing, and Strong.  
It was reaching out, calling out to someone.  
Searching within the darkness.

Ding~

It called again. Its melody continued to reverberate away into the distance. But, not before it was finally heard by a resting lone figure. Slowly, being stirred awake by the calling. "Nngh" came a sound from the stirring figure.

Ding~

The figure was a six-year-old boy with short unruly blond hair, sun-kissed skin, and three marks resembling whiskers on each side of his face. Gradually he sat up from where he laid and slowly opened his eyes to reveal deep alluring cerulean orbs. Raising both of his hands to rub his eyes and slowly blinking away the last bit of his drowsiness, he was left staring into complete darkness.

Ding~

'What was that?' The boy looked around frantically. 'Where am I?'

Searching for any form of recognition and life, Naruto could see nothing. Feeling the panic quickly rising within him, he stands up with his hands clenched to his chest and nervously shifts in his position, letting out a whimper.

"H-hello? Is anyone there? O-ojii-san?"

His voice reaches out to touch the darkness with any hope that a response will be given. With an ear cocked and senses high on alert, he waited, only to be given…Nothing. Nothing more than a whisper from his fading cry as it was engulfed by the darkness.

'Where is this place?' he thought in a panic as his body tensed from the silent darkness around him, 'and where did that sound come from?'

Ding~

"Hello!" he shouted out towards the darkness where he believed the sound to come from but like last time he received no reply. In an effort to control himself and his unsettling mind, he takes a few deep breathes and exhales, repeating the process until he feels as calm as he can be in this situation.

Despite trying to be strong, Naruto couldn't hold back the small whimpers that escaped his mouth as he thought of how he could have arrived in this place.

Ding~

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Dawn had yet to come for the village of Konoha as the small blond hastily walked to the Hokage Tower after being invited the other day by the Sandaime to receive something special. _

_His birthday present._

_ Naruto knew it was risky to be out and about on October 10th because it was the Annual Celebration of the Kyuubi's Defeat by the Yondaime a.k.a. Konoha's Yellow Flash, but he wanted to be with someone he loves on this day, on his Birthday, even if it would be for a couple of minutes. _

_Both his grandfather figure and Naruto knew what dangers were hiding on this day and it was with this reason in mind that the elderly man had asked the boy if he would like his present early, before his Birthday or at a later date. _

_But Naruto was set with determined eyes to receive his gift on this day when he told the surprised Hokage. _

_It was not out of material selfishness or childish ignorance that he ultimately chose this day, but because he wanted to keep the chances of _being accepted_ alive. The acceptance of normalcy, that he was normal, and no risky, dangerous, or life-threatening mobs were going to stop him._

"Birthday presents are, after all, given on the person's birthday," _Naruto had learned earlier this year when eavesdropping on a parent-child conversation when passing by one of the local parks, before he was sneered at by said parent. With his wish to fit in he decided that he would prove to everyone (and himself) that he can be like everyone else with a birthday. _

_That celebrating his birth wasn't wrong. That him being alive and well wasn't a mistake. That his existence was wanted, and shouldn't be rejected or dismissed. _

_Therefore, going against the odds, Naruto chose this day to receive his present, this being the first he would receive on his Birthday and not on another date._

_Smiling to himself, Naruto was filled with excitement that somehow with his brave decision he had made an invisible starting point for the chances of a better future. And like a domino effect, a word he has yet to learn, the people of the village would eventually accept him. And he would be blessed with someone he could call a 'friend' and they would celebrate birthdays together. _

_Then maybe…maybe in the future he there would be someone that would love him and he would love them back and they would eventually end up like that elderly couple he saw the other day cuddling each other on the bench. _

_This thought left him with a slightly pink flush on his face. _

_Finally reaching the Hokage's Tower and arriving at his office, just before the sun emerged, Naruto knocked on the doors and entered after hearing 'come in.' Looking up from the paperwork 'the God of Shinobi' had been working on, gave the boy a warm smile and received cheerful one in return. _

_"Good morning Naruto"_

_"Morning Jiji."_

_Chuckling, the old Hokage stood up and shifted around his desk to stand in front of the small whiskered-child all the while with his hands behind his back. He slowly bent down to come face to face with those beautiful blue eyes full of emotion and innocence that always had a way of drawing him in. _

_It saddened the elder man that he wouldn't have much time to celebrate Naruto's birthday with him because of the village's festivities that force him to make an appearance and supervise, plus with other needed details and security. At this thought he inwardly scowled. _

_Personally he wanted to skip out on such an event and just play hooky with the blonde child. After quickly recovering from his thoughts and those mesmerizing clear orbs, he presented from behind him Naruto's gift._

_The gift was an orange fox doll. It stood about a foot in height. The tips of the ears and tail were white and its fur was soft and fluffy (especially the tail). And its eyes, they were well crafted golden-slit glass-art. Around its neck was a tied red bandana with the village's Leaf symbol in white in the middle. _

_Naruto didn't know why but despite all the hate for the Demon Fox (and generally any fox) in the village, he liked foxes. And to Naruto, this gift was the BEST gift he could receive for two reasons: _

_One…It was ORANGE! _

_And Two…It was a FOX! _

_"Happy Birthday Naruto," the old Hokage said with a fun-loving smile holding back a laugh from the look of stunned surprise on Naruto's face._

_"Thank you Ojii-san!" chirped Naruto, hugging the orange fox for all its worth and then tackling the surrogate grandfather in a hug._

_"You're Welcome Naruto," the old man said with his own return hug. He was happy that Naruto liked his gift, but inwardly he was also wondering if it was the best choice for a gift as it being a 'fox' doll. _

_After all, being in a village that despises foxes has a known high probability of bringing trouble to anyone having any relationship with foxy material, and worst, such material being in the hands of the Jinchuuriki of the most hated Demon Fox._

_"Now Naruto," the Sandaime said sternly, getting the attention of an excited Naruto looking up from his doll, "as we both know the villagers don't like anything 'fox' related." At this Naruto solemnly nodded his head. _

_"And since the gift I gave you just so happens to be a fox doll," giving a little mischievous smirk and whispering, " we will have to keep this our little secret." At this, the little boy gave his own mischievous smirk that could rival a fox's and nodded while giving a hug to his doll. _

_"I will protect him. I promise!" proclaimed Naruto._

_Nodding back in approval, the Hokage stood back up. It always made the old man's heart clench when he saw how unhappy Naruto usually was despite the boy hiding it so well beneath a well-placed fake smile. And so, for Naruto's gift this year, he debated about it for a long time. Whether to get him the fox doll or not. _

_In the end, he thought Naruto deserved something he could cherish when he was by himself since he had no one to be by his side…yet. He wanted to give him something he could hold on to until the time came that he wouldn't need to depend on the doll for comfort. And judging by Naruto's expression and reaction to the doll, he had made the right choice. _

_Just as he was about to make the offer of going to visit Ramen Ichiraku, there was a knock on the office doors. At this, the Hokage sighed and Naruto knew that his time with the old man was up. _

_"Looks like it's time for me to go Ojii-san," Naruto said with a smile, turning to face the Sandaime after glancing at the door the knock came from. On the outside Naruto had the face of the world's happiest child, but on the inside he was sad to leave his Ojii-san but took comfort in hugging his fox doll. _

_"I will see you later then Naruto," the Hokage said with a small smile. _

_"Oh, and one more thing," he said as the old man reached behind his desk and took out a sealing scroll. _

_"Real quickly I will show you a trick you can use." _

_Naruto looked at the sealing scroll and watched as the Hokage placed his doll on the scroll only to disappear. _

_Naruto was thrilled to be taught a useful ninja art. _

_After a quick lesson on how to use the sealing scroll Naruto could summon and reseal his foxy friend inside in no time. "Place your new friend in there to keep him safe when travelling." _

_With a 'Un!' Naruto quickly sealed his new foxy friend away until later when he reached his apartment. 'Definitely got to learn more about seals,' Naruto thought._

_"And one last thing…again Happy Birthday Naruto."_

_"Thank you," Naruto said shyly as he turned and walked out of the door waving 'bye' to his grandfather figure, and exited the office. _

_As he walked out of the Hokage's Office, he was met with sneers from the two villagers standing by the door. 'Most likely they are here to discuss the festival' was the passing thought as Naruto quickly ducked out of sight as the Hokage called them into his office. _

_Exiting the Hokage Tower, Naruto ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He knew that on this day it wasn't best for him to stand out because of the so-called "Demon Hunts" or "Fox Hunts" that usually increased on this day. _

_To this day, Naruto still couldn't understand why he was the one being hunted. He was neither a 'demon' nor a 'fox,' even if the idea of being a fox sounds fun but not in this village. Also, he didn't want to risk anyone taking his gift that the Sandaime gave him. _

_Chances were very high that it would not survive if it was found in his possession. _

_Luckily for him, he managed to avoid the eyes of the villagers using the many hidden shortcuts he had found throughout the village and also because many of the villagers chose to sleep in for the holiday. Upon reaching his apartment, he managed a sigh of relief of making it back safely. _

_Throughout the day, Naruto stayed inside and played with his new foxy friend he named "Ku-chan," after the word 'kurai' (to conceal in shadow), since Ku-chan would have to be hidden from others, plus, it sounded shinobi related. _

_He went on many imaginary adventures with Ku-chan throughout the apartment that day. On their first adventure, they battled the dangerous "Mold Monster" behind the fridge. The result, the mold changed color from green to purple and would slowly move closer towards Naruto. Like it knew he was there. _

_'Interesting' and 'Scary' were Naruto's thoughts on this matter. As an afterthought he would look into why it did such a thing and if it would cause problems in the future if left unattended. Being attacked by a blob of strange and unknown origins was _not_ what Naruto wanted to have happen. _

_On another adventure, Naruto ran laughing around his apartment faking a few screams in false terror from the evil "Ninja Cockroach" that was "terrorizing" his living room only to end up being protected by Ku-chan that scared the cockroach out of his apartment. _

_It was after many more adventures before Naruto's stomach demanded attention with a low growl. Realizing he was hungry he stopped his recent act and checked his kitchen for food. From the miserable expression on his face it was clearly evident to anyone that he found out the terrible truth…he was out of food. _

_Looking at the nearby clock and then outside of the living room window, Naruto pondered his choices of whether or not to leave his apartment to get food and risk any confrontation with the villagers. _

_It was getting a bit late and from what he could hear the villagers were still celebrating outside but farther into the distance. While in deep thought, his stomach let out another growl to remind Naruto it still needed to be filled._

_With another glance at the clock he came to a decision. He would leave his apartment in search of food. _

_'It wouldn't take long,' he thought, 'and everyone would probably be too distracted having fun to notice me. Plus,' using his senses to check the area around his location, 'it looks like mostly everyone's over by the pretty lights in the village,' he concluded. _

_Naruto's sensing abilities were fairly new and he is still in the process of learning how to use them properly after discovering them six months ago. _

* * *

_His 'sensing' was unusual to a normal person's term of sensing. _

_Commonly, people use touch, sight, sound, and smell, and at times taste, to identify a person. For those advanced in the art of sensing, they could feel a person's chakra and maybe emotions, the most common would be killing-intent, but a person doesn't have to be advanced to feel that negative threat. But for Naruto, he could feel and understand a lot more. _

_He felt the connection to everything around him but only within a small radius and 'people' were only 'one' of the things he could sense. _

_There was one specific 'sense' that scared him though, and on more than one occasion made him want to cry from fear. He could feel a person's life-force and how much time was left until their death. _

_At the first realization of this ability, it scared him, terribly, and he knew from instinct that it wouldn't be healthy for him if he told a villager that he was going to die the next day because of his low life-force. He didn't want to be hunted down not only for being a 'demon' in the villagers' eyes but for bringing bad luck and death as well, and Naruto knew that he would have been given an added label to his list of insults, he would be called a 'Shinigami' too. _

_These abilities, of course, weren't discovered under any harmless of circumstances, but from the near-death marathons he would run to keep his life. _

_Another discovery from sensing was that he could feel the ANBU that secretly watched him. It happened the next day after his 'awakening' of his senses, when he went to visit his surrogate grandfather to talk about his new discovery. Then he felt the ANBU hiding in the room and pointed them out. _

_This of course shocked everyone, present ANBU included. After the discussion with the old Hokage, Naruto kept it a secret. He was told that some abilities were best kept secret because a hidden ability would usually give the person an advantage in dangerous situations and this ability he had could help him better if many people didn't know about it. Naruto agreed with him and has kept it a secret since. _

_If the villagers learned he could sense them wherever they were, then they would no doubt double their efforts to catch him off-guard and hurt him. The Hokage also made sure to order the ANBU who were present to keep the boy's ability secret as well. _

_Even though he was told to keep his abilities a secret, he felt saddened by the fact he wouldn't gain the villagers approval from his skills, but the old man turned it around by telling him that only the BEST shinobi don't flaunt their skills because they were humble and would always seek to improve themselves, never believing that they had reached their limit and that there was always room for improvement AND it makes them more 'mysterious.' _

_The Hokage made sure to tell the last bit with a chuckle. Naruto liked the idea of being 'mysterious' because being 'mysterious' was cool in his eyes and that it frustrates some people when they can't solve the mystery was a bonus. _

_That thought made him smirk at the idea. It was like one of his pranks or like a magic trick. A professional magician won't reveal his tricks, or in this case, a ninja's ability to the world. _

_With that, Naruto promised to definitely keep his abilities a secret and to improve them so that he would be one of the BEST shinobi ever._

* * *

_Back to feeding his stomach…_

_After a couple of minutes, he decided. He would quickly get his food and run back before nightfall. Night was usually too dangerous for his life anyway. Too many weirdos and dangerous ninja wandered about. And so, Naruto left after saying a quick 'Ittekimasu' to Ku-chan who sat on his bed as his fur reflected the setting sun's rays, waiting for the young boy's return. _

_Later in the Evening…_

_The sky was quickly turning darker from the thickening storm clouds plus, nightfall fast approaching. The streets of Konoha were slowly clearing out from the villagers as many were returning home to rest from the day's excitement. _

_At this time, Naruto was running as fast as he could through the streets to avoid the upcoming storm and the dispersing villagers. The smell of rain was growing stronger in the air and he didn't want to get caught wearing wet clothes in the chilly October air with only a white shirt with a black leaf symbol in the middle, dark blue shorts, and worn-out sandals, despite the growing cold weather. _

_It's not like he had many clothes to begin with. And with that, Naruto continued running all the while berating himself for this situation. _

_Earlier, he was hoping to buy some food from the nearby grocery store but, as always, he was either rejected or forced to buy food that was most likely expired at an expensive price. The first store he went to denied him completely and kicked him out. _

_It was time consuming dealing with the store's attendant and even more when he quickly had to go to another store. The second store was farther away from his home and while stuck in frustration from the first store's visit and then dealing with the second store, he forgot the time. _

_Now, he is desperately running home and hoping to avoid any confrontation._

_'At least I managed to get something this time,' Naruto thought looking at the bag in his right hand. 'I just don't understand. Why do they hate me?' he thought somberly while running to his apartment. 'But now I have a place I can feel safer living in than last year.' At this thought he smiled and recalled how Ojii-san supported him._

_Getting his apartment was a challenge…_

* * *

_It was only recently that he managed to acquire his own living accommodations after being refused to live at the orphanage any longer. He was a little happy that he left the orphanage after all the near-death attempts on his life and the constant abuse from both the caretakers and children. _

_But, at the same time, sad that he had to leave because of those reasons and he was now _alone.

_His apartment that he currently lives in resides in the more dangerous part of the village. Before, Sandaime did the best he could to push for Naruto's future residence to be in a better location and condition, but the Council continued (has it has done in the past) to prevent any necessary help and care for Naruto. _

_Not wanting the 'demon child' anywhere near their own homes, they placed Naruto on the outskirts of the village. _

_The building he ended up living in was run down and looked close enough to collapsing on itself at any moment. A fragile appearance. In truth, it really needed to be demolished and rebuilt, or made into something else. Inside, it was in worst repair. _

_It was also considered haunted from the lack of human habitants from the nearby neighbors. Many rumors of ghost stories revolved around the building but that could have been because of some deaths that had occurred in the building's history but was covered up. _

_Most likely a shinobi related mission. _

_And now the only living human soul within said building is Naruto._

_With all that has happened Naruto was thankful that he had a place to live, even if the place was creepy looking. When he thanked the Hokage after showing him his new apartment, Sarutobi couldn't help but give him a sad smile._

_ Naruto knew that there was only so much that the aged shinobi could do for him but he was truly thankful nonetheless. The Hokage was a busy man and had a whole village to look after and couldn't be there for Naruto every moment, even when he wanted to. _

_While it has been a few months since he first moved in, there had been some (if not a lot) attacks upon Naruto. Personally, Naruto had few places he would visit in the village. Mostly being the Hokage Tower, the Hokage Monument, but sometimes he would just watch the villagers in secret. _

_Their happiness, their families, and their friendships were things he longed to have but knew that none would be given to him. But because of the few places he visited, it was somewhat easy to pinpoint his whereabouts on most days. _

_Meaning, without trying too hard, he could be attacked easily. And the villagers took advantage of that knowledge and abused it, in order to abuse him. _

_It didn't take long for Naruto to learn new survival skills (such as sensing) to avoid such encounters. Head low, avoid eye-to-eye contact with the glares, ignore the whispers, be swifter and avoid direct physical contact with anyone. Accept everything and give no resistance that will provoke the villagers hate beyond the norm. Become submissive. _

_But…it didn't mean he couldn't keep trying to connect with the villagers. He still tried, even if it ended up being in vain and with additional pain, both physical and mental. He still hoped. He still had faith. Just like his Ojii-san did._

* * *

_Night has now fallen…_

_After securing food and running towards the apartment to avoid the rain and villagers with his 'unfavorable' purchases, Naruto felt himself tense and immediately stopped in his tracks. Catching his breath, he knew instinctively what his senses signaled. _

_Danger. _

_Far away on the path was a quickly growing number of people, grouping together, and they held strong killing intent combined with rage and grief. _

_Knowing that over ninety percent of any killing intent within the village was usually directed at him, Naruto swiftly changed his direction with the only thought in his mind being, 'I have to get away!' _  
_  
Without hesitation, he raced down an adjacent alley as an alternative path to his nearby apartment. Fear and adrenaline were coursing through Naruto's body, while hoping and praying that he made it back to the apartment without any confrontation, or pain. _

_He could feel the dangerous emotions coming closer and what's worst, they were not only coming from the gathering group, they came from all around him and they were coming towards him, FAST. _

_Even if he could sense those around him, his physical abilities were limited and Naruto knew that at that point that the quicker ones…the quicker ones were ninja. Tears were slowly forming in his eyes and the terrifying panic inside was rising rapidly. _

_'Ojii-san. Ku-chan.' _

_Above, there were rumbling noises of thunder from the clouds as Naruto ran through the nearly empty streets. Soon enough, the apartment building came into sight. At the sight, Naruto sighed in relief, 'I made it,' he thought only to regret it the next moment._

And Everything went wrong.

_It took only an instant, as his whole body was bound by tight skin-cutting wires that could be traced back into a nearby dark alley. With a yelp, Naruto was forcefully pulled causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He ended up hitting his head on the floor with a dull 'thud' and no sooner was being dragged through the dirt and into the dark abyss. _

_The bag of food was left discarded in the street with a thin trail of blood leading to the alley. _

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.  
_  
The wires wrapped around my body gave me no movement of freedom. They constricted tighter and tighter and cut deeper into my skin at every move that was made, drawing more blood from the wires contact. My eyes were tightly shut from the pain and my head had a dull throb from the fall earlier._

_"Look at what we caught tonight! A filthy DEMON!" I heard along with many laughs and cheers._

_'Oh no,' I thought in dread, 'the Demon Hunt.' _

_I opened one of my frightened eyes and looked at the scene before me. It was a crowd of villagers, a mix of civilians and ninja, all glaring at me and some with terrifying smirks. A few looked drunk, some were red in the face with rage, and many others had the look of thrill from this 'hunt.' _

_Even so…I could see the sadness in their eyes, behind the hatred. I could feel the clashing emotions that overflowed from the mob. _

_With so much chaotic feelings swirling around it felt like I was suffocating. None of this made sense to me. I've always asked myself 'Why do they always glare at me? Why do they always hurt me?' At times I could always see the regret behind Ojii-san's eyes and a deep sadness when I asked him but he wouldn't tell me the secret he knew. The secret they ALL knew. _

_Being brought back to my senses with sharp kick to my stomach, I coughed out the breath I was trying to grab into my lungs. _

_With my eyes wide I looked among my tormentors frantically. 'I'm scared. I'm really, really scared.' My panicked thoughts continued to ring out throughout my mind and no sooner did I outwardly voice my panic._

_"P-please! L-let me go!" I cried out. "W-why…why are you doing this to me? I-I didn't do a-anything w-wrong. I-I swear!" I continued to cry out with tears falling from my eyes while I tried my best to get free from the bindings digging into my skin, while they even cut through my clothes. _

_My answer was another swift kick in the stomach. "Nngh!" I hissed out. _

_"It's your fault!"  
"You killed them!"  
"Demon!"  
"Your existence is not needed here!"  
"You're a curse!"  
"We will have our revenge!"  
"The village will be happier and safer without you!"_

_And it continued. The vicious words and physical assaults continued one after another. Their emotions were making me sick as I could feel the bile working its way up at times only to be put down by the random pain spikes around my body. I tried to curl up into a ball to protect myself from the major blows only to fail from the wire binding me with my hands at my sides. _

_All I could do in return was groan and cry out in pain. _

_"N-no…no more. Please no more. P-please Stop hurting me." I pleaded over and over again while praying for any help at the same time. 'Ojii-san.' I couldn't help thinking with a whimper. I then remembered the hidden ninjas that secretly followed me around and quickly felt around with my senses for their presence. Hoping that they were there and that they would save me. But…I found none. 'I was abandoned' I cried inwardly as more tears were released. _

_Nearby my ear I heard a dark chuckle that caused me to involuntarily shake. I could feel the bloodlust and demand for cruelty from this person's whole being. After coughing up more blood from another kick, I opened my eyes and saw a chunin holding the wires. _

_"You damn demon fox," he spat narrowing his eyes, "today we will fulfill the Yondaime's wish and finish you off. We will have our revenge and you will pay for all of our friends and family you killed."_

_'Demon fox? Yondaime's wish? What is he talking about?' I didn't have enough time to think about the meanings behind those words before the chunin began to increase the tension of the wire to cut deeper into my skin, forcing me to let out a ear-piercing scream._

_"Hurry and gag the beast. We don't want to be interrupted," said another. My fear only increased and my body's trembling only worsened. _

_'No, no, no, no!' I cried as my shirt was torn off my body and ripped to pieces only to have a large rolled portion shoved into my mouth while a wire was wrapped around my head to keep it in place. It hurt. Aside from the bruises on my face, the wire ended up cutting the sides of my mouth and my face as blood streamed from the wounds._

'_Itai! It hurts! Stop it! Please Stop! Yamete!' I screamed but only muffled sounds were heard escaping the clothed binding._  
_  
"Now you monster! You will pay for what you did! For our friends and families!" A kunai was raised and embedded into my right shoulder, being twisted back-and-forth to dig further into my skin. _

_'Y-yamete! Y-yamete kudasai! It hurts!' A stifled cry was all the sound I could make as the pain increased. Using the wires the chunin tore into my flesh with ease now that I had more physical contact with the metal string without my shirt and repositioned them to wrap around my neck, arms, chest, and legs like string to a puppet. _

_Then, like a puppeteer, he proceeded to twist and maneuver me to bent my arms and legs in ways the human body was not meant to bend. My bones snapped with some protruded out of my skin. My muscles were shredded while cuts dug deeper and deeper toward my bones as if I were a piece of meat at a butcher's shop. _

_The pain was unreal. I wanted it to stop! _

_All the while during this abuse, the remainder of my clothes were ripped off and a sudden increase of attacks were unleashed upon my body. Each attack from any form of weapon the mob had accommodating them. Being fully exposed with the many threats and insults, every beating, cut and stab, ate away at my soul._

'_No more. This is too much. The pain..I…I can't think clear anymore…'_

_When I looked pleadingly at a nearby man, he thought such innocent eyes didn't deserve to be on a demon and without hesitation, he dug his fingers into my right eye and ripped it out. A silent scream was all I could produce and my body convulsed from the sudden explosion of pain. Then he repeated the same with my left eye. _

_I tried to move my head as far away as I could from the man, despite all the pain the movement caused. All of it was in vain. The feel of his fingers plowing into my socket and reaching around the back to fully grasp my eye and quickly ripped it out. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't control my body twitching and seizuring from so much excruciating pain. _

_Without my eyes, I could feel the pain even more. I felt the sharpness of a blade cut into my abdomen. I felt the many hand reach into me and grabbing hold of whatever form of life I had within me and ripping it out with the same effects as my eyes. I couldn't think anymore. Only simple words ran through my head, 'Tasukete!' and 'Kill me!' Of course, with my rapid healing capabilities it was difficult to not die._

_After thoroughly being beating, maiming, and butchering whatever contact they had, I was vehemently repositioned with my face down in the ground and my arms spread at the sides. _

_I could feel the flood of blood from my abdomen rushing out. I desperately cried out through the gag from the pain of having my shattered and bent bones to be relocated in such a way. Without notice, both my hands were pierced into the ground with a kunai to hold them in place. I writhed in an effort to get away but only making the cuts in me deepen. _

_I continued to scream into the gag, but my voice was not to be heard. In fact, they all laughed when I did._

'_Someone, anyone, Tasukete! It hurts. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'_

_I continued to feel the terrible blows they dealt all over my body and one villager entertained their sick idea of punishment by removing each of my fingernails with pliers. 'Yamete!' Another villager enjoyed sawing away at my muscles with a jagged blade. 'Oh Kami-sama! Let it all END!'_

_I just wanted to die. My blood was everywhere. I could smell it's copper sting everywhere. I could feel it everywhere. It soaked into the ground, it was splattered on the nearby walls of the alley, and it was even covered the villagers who wore different expressions from this madness. _

'_Why won't they end it? All of this pain. Yamete kudasai! Yamete…' I kept thinking over and over. Then, I felt a jounin come closer to my left ear and whisper, "You think that this is almost over," a dark chuckle escaped his voice, "we have yet to begin to properly prevent anymore of your kind." _

_With a sick demented bloodlust, the wire-wielding chunin then used the wires to forcefully bent my knees and lifted my bottom, raising it high. No sooner did he do this, another person stabbed both of my ankles into the ground in the same fashion as my hands. A silent scream was all that my body could produce behind the gag._

_I felt the jounin kneel behind me and could feel the smirk on his face and I could barely remembered what he had said about '_preventing anymore of your kind_.' I didn't know what he meant.'  
_  
_I was too scared. I felt weak and exposed. I didn't know what this man was going to do to me. He then reached behind his back to grab his tanto and positioned his weapon's sheath at my virgin opening. _

_Without warning, he thrust it deep inside me as far as he could. My throat felt a blood-curdled scream as my insides were being split in two. Thrusting the sheath in and out of my hole with full force, I felt the need to vomit as the bile from earlier rose in the back of my throat. _  
_  
'KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME!' I continued to mentally scream._

_After what seemed like an eternity of pain and suffering, lightning and thunder reverberated throughout the sky. The jounin and the mob momentarily paused to look up and then back down at their prey, who was looked worse than a meat-grinding accident from a horror film._

"_It looks like we will need to hurry things up before we get caught in the rain," the jounin said in dark humor. Retracting his tanto's sheath from within me. I whimpered at the motion. He proceeded to remove the blade from its cover and turned to look at me. _

_Feeling the jounin's actions, my body trembled uncontrollably with utmost dreaded fear and uncontrollable whimpers. The blade's tip was positioned at my back entrance and he tapped the blade against it to let me know what he plans to do._

"_Now the fun will really begin you filthy demon," he mocked darkly._  
_  
I tried with all my might to get away from what I knew was to come. 'No, no, no, no...Kami-sama! Kami-sama! NO!...' But, with the wires holding me still and the multiple kunai pierced into my limbs to keep me down, I could not escape. Without hesitation, the jounin slowly inserted his tanto into my opening. _

_Another silent scream was all I could produce. The pain was excruciating. I was being leisurely cut and ripped apart from the inside and outside. My body couldn't help but writhe and quake from the pain that only resulted in the blade digging deeper into me at random intervals. _  
_  
Once the tanto reached as far as it could inside me, he began to withdraw the blade only to ram it back inside. I screamed and clawed at the ground that had bloody trails caused by my fingers from the lack of nails. I wailed from the pain and was positive I was dying. _

_Thrusting in and out, over and over, the blade tore through and through my insides while he twisted the blade around at the same time to make certain that it would cause as much damage as possible. Each force producing a larger amounts of blood, spilling from the inflicted penetration down my thighs and into the growing puddle forming beneath me._

_"You like that! You dirty little demon slut! Here comes another thrust for you," the jounin mocked every stab._

_Another fellow ninja but at chunin level, decided to help his fellowman's goal of ridding the world of any other future demon spawns by using senbons to attack my private parts, as if he were playing a sick game at a festival stall using darts, laughing at the same time. One after another, a newly presented senbon would be stabbed into my genitals._

_'I'm going crazy…I'm in hell…P-please make it all stop…' I cried out to anyone._

_I wanted to blackout from the amount of pain but I just couldn't. Why haven't I passed out like I usually do? All of this pain was too much. I heard a laugh and as if reading my mind one of the men decided to tell me that they wanted me to feel all of the pain, no matter what they did, therefore, they had injected me during the abuse with a drug to keep me awake and conscious._

_After knowing that, I surrendered. I couldn't pass out from all of this pain. I couldn't get away from all the pure torture. I couldn't escape this hell. _  
_  
After what could be considered a never-ending string of torments, it began to rain. At the first sign, the village mob began to slowly disperse. Each leaving with a last word of contempt. The jounin removed his tanto from my entrance and wiped the blood off of his weapon, re-sheathed it, and placed it on his back. _

_The senbons that were used were withdrawn as well and cleaned of their use. The wires around my body were removed as well, but the gag remained in my mouth. The many kunai that kept me planted to the ground were removed and placed away as well. _  
_  
With weapons retrieved, another jounin opened a sealing scroll and in a puff of smoke a bottle full of liquid appeared. I could barely feel his eyes on me. He was looking at the scene of what he found to be amusing. _

_A small malnourished boy with organs and missing body parts strewed everywhere. Blood layered the walls and ground. And then, I heard the cap of the bottle being unsealed and I could smell and feel the liquid being poured on me. _

_"This time you die you filthy demon for all that you have done," were the last spoken words of disparagement from the jounin before a burning sensation filled all of my senses._

_With all other entities gone, only I remained, screaming. As I lay dying, burning, and in my own pool of blood and guts, I felt betrayed and empty. The blood that flowed from my wounds, the laughter and jeers of the people around me, the snarls and the sneers all concentrated on my own withered being, the repetition of insults such as 'monster,' 'demon,' 'freak,' 'disgusting,' and the many more words spoken that demanded my demise. _

_Everything being repeated over and over again._

_And now…_

_I was left alone in that alley to burn. Alone in the night. Alone in the rain. I had bled for far too long in the period I was attacked, despite my unique ability to heal quickly, my body was becoming cold even when it burned and even as the rain fell. My body temperature dropped more as the rainfall became heavier and the fire was still burning strong. _

_I was dying and I knew it. It didn't take long until I could feel my consciousness slipping.  
"T-tasu..k-kete...'_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

'I-I remember.'

Ding~

Naruto's body shook and he broke down into deep sobs and tears as he fell down from the loss of feeling in his legs. It didn't take a long time after that Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream filled with every feeling he had within him.

After crying out loud for a considerate amount of time and reliving his traumatizing memory, Naruto proceeded to curl into himself, sad and weary,. He clutched his knees while drawing them into his chest and burying his head. 'It hurts. It hurts so much. Ojii-san…'

Naruto fell back into an unconscious state from exhaustion. Both mentally and physically.

Time passed slowly…

And Time in this darkness was nonexistent.

While still curled on his side in a fetal position, Naruto slowly regained his senses but not moving from his position.

His eyes slowly opened to reveal dull, darkened, empty orbs. They had lost the light they had usually carried within and have now become only shadows of their former light.

He had lost any trust.

He had lost any hope.

He had lost who he was.

Slowly, Naruto sat back up in a sitting position, feeling completely numb.

Ding~

Slowly blinking his empty eyes, he shifting his head sluggishly to the right and left to try and catch the sight of whatever made the sound. But soon stilled. After a moment of pause, Naruto thought dejectedly, 'Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. And wherever I'm at, everyone must be happy that I'm now gone.'

With sullen eyes, he placed his head down to his held knees.

'It's so quiet here.' At that thought, Naruto couldn't hold back a chuckle that soon grew into a full-out uncontrollable laugh. 'Why am I laughing? I..I can't stop.' Tears soon fell from his eyes. 'What's so funny?' So he pondered that thought.

After looking back on his life, Naruto couldn't help but laugh even harder.

'It's all too funny! I get it now but I don't get it! Everything isn't funny but it just is!' Looking at himself, he couldn't help but laugh more. 'I just realized! I have my clothes back on and my eyes and guts back!' "Pft!"

Continuing to think on, he couldn't help but voice his sadness.

"No one wants me. I will always by myself. It's painful being by myself. The village hates me and I'm always scared. Pft! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! I WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE! Ha ha ha ha…Why didn't I notice that obvious fact!"

Slowly the laughter died down into small chuckles but the tears still flowing down his face. Naruto quickly clutched himself in a desperate hug. As if he were trying to hold himself together from falling apart physically. "I'm scared…I'm scared…A-always scared," he laughed out.

As quickly as his madness started…Naruto stopped, any and all motion…as if he were smacked across the face and pulled back into reality. "Ojii-san…," he whispered. When he thought of the old Hokage, he remembered his birthday gift, his foxy friend, "Ku-chan..."

His eyes went wide and he quickly stood up. "Jiji! I promised Jiji to protect Ku-chan! I have to go back and protect Ku-chan!"

One thing that made Naruto, well, Naruto was that he would NEVER break his promises, even if his mind was a broken mess. "A-and jiji is probably worrying where I am right now," he said in a panic.

Ding~

Snapping out of his stupor. "That sound. Where is it coming from? Could it be a way back home?" Despite being in the dark without any awareness, Naruto found he wasn't scared or rather, he seemed to lacked the feeling. 'I'll worry about that later, if I remember.'

Looking around and stretching out his senses to try to feel anything around him, Naruto blinks with confusion.

"This place feels…familiar?" he said with a thinking finger placed on his lips and his head tipped to the side.

The feeling was strange.

It felt like himself but it wasn't him…but it what was even stranger was that the feeling was coming from all around him…FROM EVERYWHERE.

As his senses were reaching out to identify the unknown but familiar feeling, it in turn felt like it was doing the same. Like it was reaching out to him and he was reaching out to whatever 'it' was.

Running out of any other helpful ideas of finding out where he was, with the only indication that something was around by the 'familiar' feeling and also the ringing sound, Naruto decides to set out in any direction to find the sound's origin. It may not be the smartest move but it was the only one left to Naruto.

And so, Naruto takes a step forward into the darkness.

Ding…..kch..shuurrr…RYEEAAAHH..!, the sound rings again but something is wrong. Terribly wrong. The pleasant melody warped into a loud twisted mix that could be considered a combination of a scream and a growl.

Quickly, Naruto covered his ears in an effort to drown out the horrifying noise that caused a head-splitting pain to shoot through his nerves.

"Yamete!" he choked out in pain. "YAMETE! YAMETE KUDASAI!"

When screeching finally ended Naruto was able to cautiously release his hands from his head with a sigh of relief that it was over. He wondered if whatever that was actually listened to his plea.

Thinking of what to do next, Naruto decides to try one more time to call out into the darkness. When he did, his body immediately stilled.

In the darkness around him he heard many uncomfortable murmurs. They were quiet, like whispers. It wasn't long until the murmurs began to rapidly get louder. Which meant whoever they were, whatever they were, THEY were getting closer to HIM. Naruto's body went cold with sweat and his skin paled in the dark.

In horror Naruto thought that the voices were the villagers and that somehow they were the ones who put him here and were coming to get him. In other words, "Finish the Job and to Finish the Hunt."

Not knowing where to run or where to hide, Naruto could only stand frozen in place. The voices from the shadows became clearer as they got closer and Naruto noticed something different. That those voices didn't sound like the villagers and their usual threats.

In fact, the voices didn't sound human at all! Wide-eyed and shaken, Naruto listens to the voices only to choke back a cry from his increasing fear to the words spoken.

"Found him~" "He's here!" "Claim him"  
"Consume him" "Take his whole being"  
"Change him" "Warp him…"  
"His blood, his soul, his everything, we will have it!"  
"Drive him into madness. Make him insane"  
"Let's play~…"

With that ending statement, Naruto was quickly overwhelmed by cold thin black tendrils that rose from beneath him and began to wrap around his legs, creeping upwards towards the rest of his body. The tendrils grew wider and slowly combined with its neighbor, becoming a solid mass that looked to swallow Naruto whole.

In an effort to get away from the fearful substance, Naruto grabbed onto the webbing around his waist to rip it off but at that moment it fixed itself around his wrists, restraining him against his own body.

Remembering the traumatizing incident before, Naruto unwillingly submitted as a conditioned reflex. Naruto whimpered out of despair and closed his tear-filled eyes, waiting for whatever was to come as the voices continued their proclamations and hold over Naruto. The strange cluster continued moving upward, wrapping around more of his ligaments and his neck.

Then the black glob easily lifted Naruto off the ground. Naruto squirmed in its hold yelling out for it to stop its assault, struggling from the sudden feeling of being groundless. Many tendrils shot out from the dark mass and proceeded to remove Naruto's clothing. At this, his mind was screaming in alarm as his body trembled severely.

The tendrils were gentle in removing his garments and careful not to tear them. Once the darkness had complete and full access to Naruto's bare skin it proceeded to rub and touch him all over, leaving a trail of strange liquid that was being excreted from the dark matter.

Naruto couldn't prevent the shivers from the touch of the cold tendrils everywhere. Without pause, the darkness forcefully separated Naruto's legs, bending them in a exposing manner and raised his bound hands above his head. Naruto whimpered and cried at his futile resistance.

In a soothing and loving manner the tendrils petted Naruto. Finding all of his sensitive spots on his skin and rubbing circles, especially around his nipples and around his slowly growing organ but without touching said pleasure spot. Soon enough from the overdose of pampering, he let out a seductive moan at the gestures he received from the strange predator that was claiming him all over his body.

'Did that sound come from me?' snapping back into reality the boy couldn't help but blush and release another moan.

"He Feels Good~"  
"More…Must have more from him~" the voices continued.

Naruto immediately stiffened as a thick tendril had reached his mouth wanting entrance. Quickly he shut his mouth as tight as he could to prevent any entry. Without any warning, a gasp escaped his lips as a slick tendril wrapped around his semi-limp organ and began stroking it up and down.

It was such a new and unforeseen sensation that Naruto had no resistance and was quickly getting hard. With him panting and mouth forgotten, the thick tendril immediately began its assault down his throat, thrusting in and out without pause.

Naruto screamed at the invasion shutting his eyes tightly as tears swelled at the corner of his eyes hoping that this would come to an end quickly but soon widen them in shock when he felt the prodding of new tendrils at his entrance below.

Naruto struggled harder to get away from the tendrils as they began to slowly stretch his entrance with soothing rubs to calm him. At the same time, the tendrils around his half hard-on gave him stronger pumps to distract him.

All of these action were quickly forming a strong need within Naruto that was pooling around his lower abdomen. With this new and inexperienced feelings, Naruto unconsciously began thrusting his hips.

'W-what is t-this? I'm f-feeling weird.' Out of the dark form, more tendrils appeared and began playing with his nipples. Tightening and releasing their hold. Pulling and flicking at the tips that sent more shivers down Naruto's spine with pleasure while heat rose to his face adorning him in a crimson blush.

"You will be ours.."

The tendrils continued preparing Naruto's entrance slowly by pushed in a small tendril widening the entry. Naruto didn't notice much of the tendril entering him from the distractions of the other tendrils playing with his nipples and teasing his ears and his hardened organ. The tendril entered and exited and a slow rate and soon another tendril was added and then a third, earning a moan from the pleasured boy.

All of sudden, Naruto screamed out in pleasure as the tendrils thrusting within him hit his prostrate.

It was a feeling Naruto had never felt before and never thought was possible as he was seeing stars and flashes of white in his eyes. Without hesitation, another tendril was pushed inside, stretching Naruto wide. At the feeling, Naruto could help but writhe in pure pleasure and pain he was given.

"Time to claim him~"

The darkness felt it was time to increase the level of pleasure and the tendrils withdrew from Naruto's entrance and mouth. At the action Naruto let out a small whine from the loss of being filled. At this innocent action the darkness let out a comforting chuckle while petting his cheeks.

Without warning, a huge thick tendril thrusted deeply into Naruto, stretching him wide and forcing him in a silent scream from hitting his prostrate dead-on.

Naruto was seeing white and his mind blanked for a moment while his back was still arched only to return from the extreme pleasure with the tendril retracting from within him, leaving the head still inside and thrusting back in harder and repeated its action.

Naruto was being invaded. He was being pounded harder and harder with each thrust from the thick tendril. He couldn't help but to cry out in pleasure from each hit against his prostrate from the huge tendril each time it entered him. He could hear the sounds of it entering and exiting his hole. The slimy fluid making wet noises that were driving Naruto mad and he couldn't help but scream, "M..MORE…MORE…A-Ah..!"

The darkness couldn't help but purr at Naruto's reactions, flaming his blush into a deeper red. It would pet Naruto all over his body. Rubbing and soothing and giving him more pleasure. His eyes were glazed over with pure innocent bliss. His body twitching from the many movements.

From the stranger tendrils came suckling sounds along his neck, his inner thighs, and beneath his throbbing member. His body demanding more attention towards his aching hard-on with each thrust upward into the tendrils, dripping a stream of pre-cum down the tendrils.

The darkness instead chose to tease Naruto more by having a small tendril rub at the slit and slowly enter. At that Naruto threw his head back from the raw feeling letting out a mixture of a pained and pleasured filled scream.

Feeling so much, Naruto was overwhelmed in an uncontrollable heat. He was panting hard and his body was twitching at every movement. 'S..so many feelings. I can't keep going…' thought Naruto as he could feel a rising pressure in his lower abdomen. 'It's getting stronger, I…I'm going to explode! It's too much!'

As if sensing his need, the tendril around his hot organ tightened, preventing him from spilling his seed. Naruto quickly gasped for air. Looking down but unable to see in the darkness, Naruto pleaded for release in little whines and pants.

"N..noo," Naruto panted out in a desperate whine, "l..let go." At such a cute plea, the darkness let out another chuckle followed by a deep husky voice resounded around Naruto, sending an excited shiver down his spine.

"We won't let you cum just yet. Not yet beautiful one." At this, Naruto blushed even deeper. "We are almost there. We are almost completely one." To comfort Naruto, the tendrils brushed against his cheek. "We are almost there…hold on a little longer…our everything. "

Then the dark tendrils began to release a strong energy from every part of its form. Naruto cried out in a sweet voice at this overflow of feelings and power. A large tendril appeared in front of Naruto's mouth and he allowed entry. With a deep thrust it quickly moved with strong strokes in and out between the abused lips.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much for him to handle and he was feeling so close to passing out from the pleasure that he was feeling. The feeling of having his mouth violated while his other hole was being dutifully attended to, was stirring strange feelings in Naruto. The thrusting, in and out, over and over again. Him, relishing in the intense sensations and sounds.

Naruto found it strange but something inside him knew everything was alright. It was alright to open up to this darkness. To accept everything it would give him. And he did.

With that thought in mind, the darkness felt it was time and so the menstruations increased. The powerful pressures, the long pumping strokes against his organ, and now the stronger thrusts into his hole against his bruised prostrate. Everything was coming undone, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Come for us…" And Naruto did while he was being completely filled inside, both his mouth and his hole. His fluid was being sucked and absorbed by the darkness, relishing in its taste and Naruto was becoming full, and accepting everything the darkness gave him as he became one with the darkness…inside and outside.

Its large dark body of mass slowly surrounded him and proceeded to cover every inch of him. He was being wrapped in a darkness that was warm and protective. It didn't take long from the effects of the afterglow when Naruto passed out with a smile as every part of him was lost within the dark. His whole being became an ephemeral darkness.

"He opened the gate within the darkness"  
"He called to us"  
"He searched for us"  
"He is our everything"  
"He is our world"  
"It is done"  
"We are now connected"  
"We are now one"  
"We are now his pain and his happiness, his body and his soul, his hopes and his dreams, and his Love."

As the voices died down into silence, Naruto's form began to change.

* * *

The moment Naruto arrived in the darkness, the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto was completely left in a confused state. One second he was pushing his demonic chakra into healing the broken six-year-old boy in the alleyway, and the next, he was in an empty white space without said boy or any signs of the prison-sewer mindscape.

"What the hell?" his voice rumbled in the empty white space.

"What is this place and where is the Kit? I know for certain that this is _not_ the afterlife." Looking around, Kurama came to an adamant conclusion…

"All of this White is hurting my eyes…I REALLY HATE THIS PLACE!" he growled.

As if sensing his displeasure and irritation with his rising chakra, a loud boom filled the area. Kurama swiftly went on guard, waiting for anything that could be a threat. Not having to wait long, a strong gust of wind appeared out of seemingly nowhere and concentrated its zephyr-dance around the fox. Within the wind, Kurama could see tiny glimmers of light riding the invisible breeze.

Not feeling any malicious intent he relaxed a bit but was still on the defensive, ready to fight at any sign of a threat. 'This is an interesting sight. I have never come across such a thing before or a place like this before. But I do wonder what these specks of light are?' thought Kurama.

As if answer his inner contemplation multiple soft voices came pouring out around him, surrounding him with calming words. But the voices were so small that if the Kyuubi wasn't an all-powerful chakra wielding being with heightened senses he would have missed the voices and what they said.

"You are power" "You are energy"  
"Your emotions are strong" "You are dangerous~"  
"You have form" "You are not complete"  
"Your existence is a lonely one"  
"You can be more"  
"And…"  
"You have found us~"  
"Do you want to be complete?"  
"Do you want to be more?"  
"Will you fight against the world?"  
"Do you want to feel whole in both body and soul?"  
"Will you accept us?"  
"Will you become us and us becoming you?"  
"Will you share your desires, instincts, and moments with us?"  
"Can you accept us?..."

Listening to these voices, Kurama understood how 'unnatural' these things were. Whatever they were. But despite that, they somehow knew he was _incomplete._ After having half his soul ripped from him during the sealing process by the Yondaime and having it sealed away into another location, he hated the feeling of not being whole and caused him on more than one occasions to go mad with rage.

But he also caught on to their entertaining notion that His existence was a 'lonely one.' He had never had anyone be with him before, other than being sealed inside a portable jailor.

'What will they think of next? A portable bathroom?' the Kyuubi inwardly chuckled.

Kurama never thought that he was 'lonely' considering most creatures would run from his large amounts of malevolent chakra or choose to fight him to claim such power. But even then, that was when he was free to go wherever he chose.

Now...now he could definitely agree that it was pretty lonely and tiresome being locked in a cage (or chained from his other previous hosts) with nothing better to do than to have his chakra drained from him.

It was B.O.R.I.N.G. What was even more ridiculous were the containers of said fox.

'What is with their mindscapes having water leaking somewhere. They should definitely get that fixed.'

But still.

This was Strange.

Kurama couldn't pinpoint the cause of feeling this way but he could tell that he was calmer than usual (when he was never really calm to begin with). He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way but it felt like a distant out of reach memory. A sense of peace. A sense that he was home. Truly this was Strange.

Shaking himself out of his self-thoughts, he looked at these 'things' that had presented too many questions and feelings and even more so, a questionable unification and he wanted answers…

"Tell me. What. Are. You." growled Kurama towards the lights.

"We are the existence that should have never existed."  
"We are the chaos and the eternity all around"  
"We have neither name nor form"  
"We want to be with our counterpart whom we cannot touch~"  
"We are opposites to the one we wish to be with but unable to pass the gateway to become one with them"

'Counterparts? Opposites?'

"I can guess what your trying to say. You want to be with your opposites and from what I can see of you flying specks is that you are made up of light. Therefore, you are saying that you are light and you want to be with the dark?" questioned Kurama.

In truth, he had no clue as to how he came up this this ridiculous conclusion but the answer seemed to hum in the back of his mind and he just decided to go with it.

"Yes! Yes!"  
"He is smart~"  
"It is similar to how you we were separated as well"  
"Separated from your other half that was meant to be whole"  
"But for us…"  
"We were separated…"  
"From the time of the beginning of everything"

'Does this mean that one is white and the other is black and they want to fuse together or whatever 'becoming one' is and form a grey?'

It was a curious theory indeed. If white and black or rather light and dark were separate entities, both a reflection of the other, then wouldn't the balance of the universe be warped if they became one?

'Are these dust-lights thinking of ending the world? But what they said about my yin and yang being torn apart and sealed separately is true. I should be whole. Was it similar for these things?'

"Will you accept us?"  
"Will you become us?"

Kurama deadpanned at such a request.

"What do you mean, 'become us?' remembering the lights words that was said earlier, "and us becoming you?" Kyuubi's voice rumbled.

"We have been waiting for one to call us"  
"To conquer us"  
"To conquer others"  
"To become our way"  
"Your choices will become our choices"  
"If you choose to become one with us…~"  
"You will know us and we will know you"  
"We will both gain what we have lost"

This was a decision that couldn't be taken lightly but at the same time the Biju couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the lights and this white space around him (even if looking at the bright white was blinding and annoying.)

In truth, he didn't want to be 'one' with anyone, let alone some floating pixie-dusts that had freaky high-pitched voices but were small in sound.

At the same time though, the thought of rejecting the lights sent a crushing feeling in his chest. It hurt and ached. To Kurama, that was new and unusual. Such thoughts amused him and disturbed him.

Looking around the white space and back to the lights he didn't feel any threats from them or threatened by them. With a defeated sigh he decided…But First…

"I will give my decision after my last two questions are answered…

My first question is…WILL IT ME GET OUT OF THIS WHITE PLACE?!" roared the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was really starting to hurt his eyes with all this white around him.

"YES~!" said the multiple voices at once in a cheerful chorus.

'Thank Kami'…"Now my second question. What about the Kit…the vessel I am sealed within?"

"His fate is sealed"  
"He will submit to our counterparts"  
"He is with them. We can feel it"  
"Unlike our opposites, we prefer to negotiate before action"  
"IT'S FUN~!"

At this last statement, Kurama sweat dropped.

"His form will change as will yours"  
"Both of your forms will draw on each other…"  
"…A tug-of-war of dominance…"  
"…The form you take is determined by how strong of a Will you have…"  
"…to keep your original form…"  
"…and to retain who you are…"  
"… And what you are…~"  
"…The weaker the will, the more you change…"  
"…The stronger the will, the less you change…"  
"…As each of your forms will change, you will no longer be sealed…"  
"…And have a body of your own, hmmmmm…~"

'What is with that one?' Kurama thought noticing a slight disturbing pattern related to the last voice.

"So both of our forms will change depending on our will…" the Nine-Tails couldn't help but smirk at this challenge. 'Interesting.'

"…And you will be free of your prisoner status…"  
"…But…"  
"…You and your Kit will be connected to each other…"  
"…Similar to having your chakra drained by your jailor…"  
"…But the difference is that you will both share the chakra…"  
"…As one gets stronger, so too does the other…"  
"…And if one of you should die…"  
"…The other shall follow…"  
"…One cannot live without the other…"  
"…And from what we can see…"  
"…It will be a very hard to kill you or your Kit…"  
"…Making any battle into a P.A.R.T.Y.!~"

'Ok, seriously, there is something wrong with that one. It's giving me the creeps.' Kurama sighed.

"If that is what the deal holds then it doesn't sound too bad. I accept your proposal." Kurama's voice rumbled.

"Yatta! We get to become one with pretty~"

'I might regret letting that one become 'one with me,''' Kurama thought as he took a step back from where he heard the voice.

No sooner was the deal struck that the lights grew in size and latched onto Kurama. Growing and covering every part of him and slowly merged with him.

'Interesting feeling. It's warm and comforting with a slight...Kekekeke…tickle…' the Kyuubi couldn't help but let out a chuckle from the feelings from the enveloping by the light. The light soaked through his skin and deep within and soon Kurama passed out from the overload of feelings.

Completely fused together, the Biju was nothing more than a transient light.

"He accepted us"  
"He let us in"  
"He opened the gate within the light"  
"He is our everything"  
"He is our world"  
"It is done"  
"We are now connected"  
"We are now one"  
"We are now his pain and his happiness, his body and his soul, his hopes and his dreams, and his Love."

As the voices died down into silence, Kurama's form began to change.

* * *

Ittekimasu = I'm off!/See you later (when leaving home)  
Itai! = Ouch!/It Hurts!  
Tasukete = Help me!  
Yamete! = Stop!  
Kudasai = Please  
Yatta = (lit. I or we did it) Yay!, Whoopee, Yes!


End file.
